Halo: Extinction
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In the year 2584, all of humanity went extinct except for Blue Team (SPARTAN-II), Fireteam Osiris (SPARTAN-IV), Fireteam Grasshopper (SPARTAN-VI), Fireteam X-Ray (SPARTAN-V), Fireteam Firehawk (SPARTAN-VII), Fireteam Leviathan (SPARTAN-V), and a Fleet Admiral of the last remaining UNSC ship in the universe, Fleet Admiral Thomas Kramer. What'll happen next?
1. The Survivors

On March 30, 2584, on the UNSC Spring of Flames, leader of Blue Team, John-117 said, "I still don't believe that everyone else is dead."

Leader of Fireteam Osiris, Jameson Locke said, "No one could have predicted this to happen."

Leader of Fireteam Grasshopper, Carmella Ward said, "No one expected this, guys. They came out of nowhere and shot our birds out of the sky."

Leader of Fireteam X-Ray, Kane Baker said, "Those were Covenant ships, right?"

Leader of Fireteam Firehawk, Michelle Zachary asked, "What the hell are we going to do up against such a large enemy with just a small force?"

Leader of Fireteam Leviathan, Mark King asked, "What do you think sir? It's only 25 of us and millions of them."

The CO of the UNSC Spring of Flames, Thomas Kramer said, "I think that we gotta give our friends on Sanghelios a call."

John-117 said, "The Swords of Sanghelios."

Thomas said, "They are our last hope."

Everyone heard that and then a muffled voice appeared saying, "One eed me."

Thomas heard that and asked, "Nami, could you change the frequency so we could understand him a little clearer?"

Nami answered, "I could try sir."

The voice said, "This is 5th Combat Helo, does anyone read me?"

Everyone heard that and said, "Survivors."

Thomas said, "5th Combat Velo, this is the UNSC Spring of Flames. What's your situation, soldier?"

The voice heard that and answered, "Not that many of us are left. The Covenant just came out of nowhere and attacked us. There are only 6 of us left."

Thomas heard that and smiled and said, "Your location."

He answered, "Tchitvar Canyon, Tavasco."

Thomas said, "I'm going to send a team to get you."

He heard that and said, "Thank you. 5th Combat Helo, out."

Thomas said, "We aren't the only ones left everyone. Blue Team, I want you to retrieve them. Fireteams X-Ray and Osiris, cover them. The rest of us will protect the ship."

They said, "Yessir."

Thomas said, "Slipspace to the Cybe System."

Nami said, "Yessir."

Thomas looked around and saw that everyone was excited to hear that their were a tiny amount of survivors and then Thomas said, "Also, get me a connection to everywhere in the universe where we have colonized."

Nami asked, "Why?"

Thomas answered, "We're going to see if we're capable of saving people. The more humans we have, the better chances for survivor. But you guys really don't have to worry about surviving."

Kelly-087 asked, "What do you mean by that, sir?"

Thomas answered, "You Spartans are immortal. I'm not."

They heard that and then Nami said, "All set sir."

Thomas said, "Everyone that is still alive out there, this is the UNSC Spring of Flames. If you can hear me, drop a beacon in your location and we'll try to come pick you up. I am Fleet Admiral Thomas Kramer. Even though my rank means little now, we all need to stick together to keep our race from falling completely extinct. We hope that you hear this and get that beacon down. We'll contact back in 30 minutes. Good luck."

Nami said, "I don't know how you became a Fleet Admiral, but you are ass."

Thomas laughed and said, "Sorry about that. It's so true, I know."

They appeared in the Cybe System and Tavasco was just up ahead and Thomas said, "Alright, go get them and come back. We don't have time to fight. Unless it is necessary."

Thomas heard footsteps and turned toward the bridge's entrance and Georgia Stewart asked, "What's wrong?"

Thomas answered, "I thought that I heard something. Fireteam Firehawk, with me."

Nami heard that and Thomas said, "Blue Team, get the survivors. Fireteams Osiris and X-Ray, cover them and make sure they don't fail."

They said, "Yessir."

Thomas said, "The rest of us will protect this ship."

Everyone started running to their positions and then Thomas took his M30 Magnum (Pistol) out and Melissa Keyes asked, "What if it's your imagination, sir?"

Thomas answered, "Then it's my imagination. But I know that I heard something."

Raven Snow said, "It's not his imagination. I just saw a shadow."

Thomas asked, "Was it human?"

Raven answered, "Unknown. The person is running away."

Thomas sighed and said, "Let's follow."

They started to chase after the person and then Blue Team appeared inside of a Pelican and Fireteam Osiris and Fireteam X-Ray appeared inside of a Fighter Jet and said, "Let's do this."

They appeared inside of the infirmary and Thomas saw the person and walked over to him/her and said, "It's going to be ok. We're humans. We won't harm you."

The person heard that and looked at him and then the others and crawled out of the cubby hole and hugged Thomas and Thomas saw that and smiled and hugged it back and asked, "What's your name?"

The person answered, "Chelsea Calderon. Covenant killed everyone. I hid in their."

Thomas said, "It's nice to meet you, Chelsea. I'm Thomas Kramer. Please call me Thomas."

Chelsea lifted her head up and kissed him and they saw that and Raven said, "Huh."

Melissa said, "We shouldn't be getting laid in this system."

Thomas pushed her back and looked at her and asked, "What the hell was that?"

Chelsea answered, "An I love you kiss."

Thomas heard that and said, "Sorry, maybe later."

Chelsea asked, "Are you dating already?"

Thomas answered, "Nope."

Chelsea asked, "Then what is the problem?"

Thomas answered, "We're in enemy territory."

Georgia said, "Everyone in this damn universe is enemy territory except for Sanghelios."

Nami said, "Sir, we got bogies out here."

Thomas said, "Shoot them down with the thermo cannons."

Nami said, "Yessir."

Nami said, "Fireteams X-Ray and Osiris, stay 2 light years away from the ship. We're about to go hot."

Edward Buck said, "They are about to shoot the Thermo Cannons."

They floored it and then said, "Go ahead Nami. We're 2 light years away."

Nami said, "Understood."

Nami started shooting the Banshees out of the sky and then said, "Sir, we need people to man the turrets."

Thomas asked, "How many?"

Nami answered, "Just one."

Frank Reese said, "I'll go, sir."

Thomas heard that and then sighed and John-117 said, "Blue Team to 5th Combat Helo, come in."

The soldier heard that and said, "A Spartan, shit."

John-117 said, "We dropped some rope. Climb up. We'll cover you."

Frederic-104, Kelly-087, and Linda-058 took their SMR259 Spartan Rifles (Sniper Rifle) out and then started sniping the enemies while they were climbing up and Alex Rollins asked, "How are we doing Blue Team?"

Frederic-104 said, "4 of the 6 are up."

John-117 said, "Get up here already."

Olympia Vale said, "Don't rush them."

A bullet hit one of the soldiers and then Frederic-104 went down and grabbed his arm and pulled him up and said, "Alright. Everyone is on board."

The soldier said, "Thank you for coming. We thought that we were goners."

John-117 said, "No problem. Sir, we got the 6 soldiers."

Thomas said, "Come on back men. It's time to meet up with our friends on Sanghelios."

Holly Tanaka said, "You can't be serious."

Thomas said, "Hey, that's the only safe place for us right now. Everything has been taken from us by the Covenant. Nami, get us in contact with them."

The Shadow of Intent appeared and the Arbiter, Thel 'Vadam said, "No need. I'm here to help out."

Thomas said, "That was easy. We were just about to contact you, Arbiter."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Fleet Admiral Kramer, nice to hear your voice again. Come to Sanghelios. It's your only safe haven correct?"

Thomas answered, "The Covenant took everything else from us."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Damn, it's been rebuilt."

John-117 said, "Yep."

Thomas said, "Lead the way sir."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Master Chief, should have known that you were still alive. Nothing will kill you."

John-117 said, "Not true."

Thomas said, "Get back on. We'll be heading to Sanghelios immediately."

They said, "Yessir."

More Covenant Banshees appeared and Locke said, "To your left. To your left."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Those are upgraded versions of the old Covenant ships."

Frederic-104 said, "We need more power."

John-117 looked at the Banshees and then Fireteam X-Ray shot them down and said, "Let's go Blue Team."

John-117 pushed the throttle and then they took off and then landed inside of the UNSC Spring of Flames and then Thomas said, "Open it up to all channels again."

Nami did and Thomas said, "This is Fleet Admiral Thomas Kramer. If you didn't hear my last request, now is the time to listen. The Covenant are on the move again. Activate a beacon. We need people, and the human race is almost extinct. Right now, we only have 32 humans. We would like to help bring our species back to the way it used to be. In the billions, not in the tens like we are now. So we'll be waiting for your beacon. Good luck everyone, we hope that there are more humans out there."

Nami said, "Nothing still, sir."

Thomas said, "As soon as we get to Sanghelios everyone, we can't afford to let the Covenant take that as well."

Kelly-087 said, "Understood."

The 6 soldiers appeared in front of him and said, "We'll help out sir."

Thomas said, "Alright. I need you to work on the terminals on the bridge and help Nami out. Leader of your group."

The leader said, "Sir."

Thomas said, "Introduce yourself."

He said, "Captain Kenny Graves, sir."

Thomas said, "Graves, make sure they don't mess up my ship. I've been protecting her for 20 years."

Kenny said, "Understood sir."

They ran to the terminal and John-117 walked out and asked, "Who's the girl attached to you?"

Thomas answered, "Chelsea Calderon. She's been hiding on my ship all this time. Hid from the Covenant."

John-117 heard that and then looked at her and said, "Nice to meet you."

Thomas said, "Alright, let's go."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Alright. To Sanghelios."

They slipspaced to Sanghelios and then as soon as they flew through it, they appeared in Urs System and Thel 'Vadam said, "Welcome to Sanghelios, humans."

Thomas said, "It's been years since I've been here."

Thel 'Vadam said, "True."

They landed in a safe harbor and then Thel 'Vadam said, "For now, you'll need to make your own tent. But as soon as we have buildings ready for you, we'll contact you. And I'll have some of my men protect you sir from any known threat out there."

Thomas said, "You don't need to, Arbiter. I've gotten better with a gun. And men, we're on the Sangheili's territory. Don't fuck around. Obey them and we'll be fine."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

Then everyone started making tents for themselves.


	2. The Distress Calls

5 days later, General Xytan 'Nragramai appeared in front of Thomas' tent and saw that he was asleep and Chelsea was attached to him and said, "Sir, the Arbiter would a word with you."

Thomas heard that and sat up slowly and said, "OK."

Thomas grabbed her arms and put them around his pillow and started walking away. John-117 said, "Good morning, sir."

Thomas said, "You too, John."

Locke asked, "How you doin this morning?"

Thomas answered, "Waking up next to a love crazed civilian is not ok. Keep an eye on her."

They looked at the tent and said, "Yessir."

Xytan 'Nragramai asked, "She your girlfriend, sir?"

Thomas answered, "Nah, my wife died by the Covenant."

Xytan 'Nragramai said, "Sorry to hear that."

Thomas said, "Don't worry about it. Soldiers die in battle. But I didn't expect the Covenant to come back."

Thel 'Vadam said, "No one did, Kramer. Come here."

Thomas walked in and asked, "What's the matter, Arbiter? You not get enough of me."

Thel 'Vadam laughed and said, "Shut up human. Well, we started making you a base of operations right here in Sunatario. When that base is created, we'll help you scavenge some weapons from UNSC bases, aircrafts, etc. And if you need help with retrieving survivors, we're here to help out."

Thomas said, "Alright, Arbiter. When my people need you, I'll call you."

Nami said, "Sir, you might want to hear this."

Thomas heard that and said, "Play it Nami."

Nami said, "Yessir."

Nami did and then a girl said, "UNSC Spring of Flames, we've just received your transmission. This is the USR Team. We're in Trenton, New Jersey. We found survivors and need immediate evac. We're under heavy fire and 4 of the civilians died getting here."

Thomas asked, "How long ago was this?"

Nami answered, "An hour ago."

Thomas said, "Get me in contact with them."

Thel 'Vadam heard that and then Nami said, "All set, sir."

Thomas said, "USR Team, this is the UNSC Spring of Flames, Thomas Kramer. You still there."

The soldier answered, "Yeah, this is General Maaya Morino. We read you, sir."

Thomas said, "That's good. You still holding the fort in Trenton."

Maaya answered, "Yes. We need an immediate evac now."

Thomas heard that and said, "Understood. How many are with you?"

Maaya answered, "There are 300 USR Team soldiers, and about 100 civilians remaining."

Thomas said, "Meaning that we're going to need more ships. Arbiter, get your people ready. We're moving to get those men, women, children, and soldiers out of their."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Sure thing."

Maaya asked, "Where are we headed?"

Thomas answered, "We're going to Sanghelios. It's our only safe haven."

Maaya said, "Meaning that every planet has been wiped right off of the map."

Thomas answered, "Yes. We're the last hope."

An explosion occurred and Maaya said, "Shit. Get rid of those Bombards already."

Thomas said, "Hang on guys. I'm sending a team to get you now."

Maaya said, "You need to hurry. A lot of shit being going down here."

Nami said, "We just got a transmission from the team from the White House, sir."

Thomas said, "Play it."

Captain Milena Kramer said, "This is Captain Kramer, and I read you loud and clear, dad. I'm with the President, Vice-President, a couple of Senators, and some of the other VIP's from across the world here with me. And their families are with them, so bring us some support."

Thomas smiled and said, "So she survived. Get me a ship."

Thel 'Vadam said, "You can't be serious, Kramer."

Thomas said, "I can't just sit here everyday, Arbiter. It'll start killing you."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Alright. Then I'll join you."

Thomas asked, "Are you sure?"

Thel 'Vadam said, "You made a valid point."

Thomas said, "Alright. Get me in contact with them."

Nami said, "Already did, sir."

Thomas said, "Damn, she knows me too well."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Just make sure that she doesn't go berserk like Cortana."

Thomas said, "I know. Captain Kramer, this is Fleet Admiral Kramer."

Melina said, "Dad, you are still alive. We haven't got a report from you in 5 days. We thought that something bad happened to you."

Thomas said, "Well, Nami was the one that's been sending it out after we landed on Sanghelios. You said that the VIP's are with you."

Melina answered, "Yes. Is mom ok?"

Thomas answered, "To be honest with you. I don't know. We're waiting for more distress calls. As of right now, everyone is KIA till proven otherwise."

Melina said, "Understood."

Thomas said, "Stay put, protect the VIP's and stay alive now. I'm on my way to you with a little air support with the Sangheili."

Melina said, "The Swords of Sanghelios."

Thomas said, "Yes. Our last hope of survival."

A voice appeared saying, "Kramer, follow me."

Thomas heard that and then turned his head and saw a figure that looked like Cortana and Thel 'Vadam asked, "Are you ok, sir?"

Thomas turned his head back to the monitor and asked, "How many people are there?"

Melina answered, "About 100 soldiers, a 14 civilians, and 500 are VIP's."

Thomas said, "Meaning that we'll need 7 Sangheili Phantoms."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Yep. And the other team will need 4 Phantoms. Alright, I'll get my teams ready."

Melina said, "We'll defend the White House till you guys arrive."

Thomas said, "I'll get my men ready. See you around."

Nami got out of it and then Thomas walked out of there and said, "John, Locke, come over here."

John-117 and Jameson Locke appeared in front of Thomas and asked, "What's the matter, sir?"

Thomas answered, "We just got two distress calls. You Spartans will be headed to one of them, and I and the Sangheili will be headed to the other one. But you'll be getting support from 4 Sangheili ships. Get the Spartans ready to head to Trenton, New Jersey. We're saving the best UNSC Combat Team in history. The USR Team."

John-117 smiled and Thomas said, "And I'll be going to the White House to save the VIP's that are still alive."

Locke said, "Your daughter was stationed there, right sir?"

Thomas answered, "Yes."

The voice appeared again saying, "Thomas, please come this way."

Thomas heard that and turned his head and John-117 saw that as well and said, "Cortana."

Locke said, "Impossible. She's dead. Plus, what are you two looking at?"

Thomas looked at her and said, "Get going now."

John-117 said, "But..."

Thomas said, "I'll look into it. It's after me after all. Do your job and get them here."

Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum said, "Sir, our ship is ready to depart."

Thomas said, "Alright. Before you leave, I need to check something. Tell the Arbiter that I'll be right back."

Rtas 'Vadum asked, "Are you sure? He doesn't like to wait."

Thomas answered, "I'm sorry. But he's going to have to wait a little while unless you leave me here. I wouldn't blame you."

Rtas 'Vadum said, "Understood. We'll leave one of the 7 ships here for you to take."

Thomas said, "Understood."

Rtas 'Vadum walked away and Thomas said, "Get going."

Thomas walked away and then Thel 'Vadam saw that and Rtas 'Vadum said, "He says that he has to check something."

Thel 'Vadam sighed and said, "Alright. I knew something was wrong when he turned his head and didn't answer my question. We'll wait for him. Send the other 6 Phantoms to the White House already. Get the Banshees ready for combat to protect the 6 Phantoms. We'll be ready to move when Kramer gets back."

Rtas 'Vadum said, "Understood."

John-117 said, "Everyone, we'll be taking our Pelican's to pick up survivors from Trenton, New Jersey."

Locke said, "Each Fireteam will get one Pelican."

John-117 said, "We're also getting support from the Swords of Sanghelios. So let's do this."

Everyone started running to the Pelicans inside of the Spring of Flames and John-117 said, "We're ready. How about the Sangheili?"

Nami answered, "They are ready as well. Get going."

They said, "Yes ma'am."

They took off and then Nami noticed an anomaly on the planet and asked, "What is this?"


	3. Cortana and The Librarian

Rtas 'Vadum walked away and Thomas said, "Get going."

Thomas walked away and then Thel 'Vadam saw that and Rtas 'Vadum said, "He says that he has to check something."

Thel 'Vadam sighed and said, "Alright. I knew something was wrong when he turned his head and didn't answer my question. We'll wait for him. Send the other 6 Phantoms to the White House already. Get the Banshees ready for combat to protect the 6 Phantoms. We'll be ready to move when Kramer gets back."

Rtas 'Vadum said, "Understood."

John-117 said, "Everyone, we'll be taking our Pelican's to pick up survivors from Trenton, New Jersey."

Locke said, "Each Fireteam will get one Pelican."

John-117 said, "We're also getting support from the Swords of Sanghelios. So let's do this."

Everyone started running to the Pelicans inside of the Spring of Flames and John-117 said, "We're ready. How about the Sangheili?"

Nami answered, "They are ready as well. Get going."

They said, "Yes ma'am."

They took off and then Nami noticed an anomaly on the planet and asked, "What is this?"

Thomas started to follow the image of Cortana and then Chelsea woke up and looked around and saw that Thomas wasn't there and asked, "Where'd Thomas go?"

She exited the tent and looked around and saw that none of the humans were around and General Naxi 'Latum said, "Ma'am, please stay in your tent till the ships leave."

Chelsea asked, "What's going on?"

Naxi 'Latum answered, "Two distress calls came in. 2 teams are being sent to retrieve them."

Chelsea heard that and Nami got in contact with Thomas and said, "Sir, there's an anomaly ahead of your location."

Thomas said, "I know that Nami. And I'm walking right toward it. Stay calm, nothing is going to happen to me. I promised you that much, so I plan on keeping that promise."

Nami said, "Sir."

Thomas smiled and then comms went down where Thomas was and Nami said, "Sir. Are you there?"

Thomas only heard static and said, "A jamming device."

The voice appeared again saying, "Kramer, this way."

Thomas started chasing it with speed and Nami contacted Thel 'Vadam and said, "Arbiter, I just lost contact with the Fleet Admiral."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Don't worry, he'll be fine. He's heading to Sunatra Waterfalls."

Rtas 'Vadum heard that and said, "Sir, Sunatra Waterfalls will kill him."

Thel 'Vadam heard that and yelled, "Stop him from getting near the waterfall."

Rtas 'Vadum said, "All units that aren't protecting the UNSC Spring of Flames and the civilian, please head to Sunatra Waterfalls and get the Fleet Admiral away from there. I repeat, all units that aren't protecting the UNSC Spring of Flames and the civilian, please head to Sunatra Waterfalls and get the Fleet Admiral away from there."

Everyone started running there now and Chelsea heard that and said, "Thomas is in danger. Let me go help him."

Naxi 'Latum said, "I'm sorry, I can't let you do that."

Chelsea said, "Please, he's all I got left."

Naxi 'Latum looked at her and said, "Follow me. We're going to take the shortcut to the falls."

Chelsea smiled and said, "See, you are a nice person."

Naxi 'Latum heard that and said, "Stay quiet and I won't shoot you."

They started running and then Thel 'Vadam asked, "What the hell is it that Kramer is after?"

Rtas 'Vadum answered, "Master Chief mentioned Cortana's name."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Impossible, she's dead. Are you sure that's what Master Chief said?"

Rtas 'Vadum answered, "Yeah, I was there. Thomas is probably chasing that."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Whatever he's after is going to get him killed."

Rtas 'Vadum said, "If he dies, our alliance with the humans are off and starting another war with them wouldn't be a smart move because they are at low numbers as of now."

Thel 'Vadam said, "We're going to need to make a council for both of our species. We'll speak with Kramer about that when we get him back."

Thomas appeared by the waterfalls and the image appeared on the other side of the waterfalls and then a blue platform appeared and she said, "Come. The bridge won't last for long."

Thomas sighed and then ran across the bridge to the other side of the waterfalls and then it disappeared and then the Sangheili appeared and saw that he was on the other side and asked, "How'd he get to the other side?"

Thomas heard that and turn his head and saw them and then Naxi 'Latum and Chelsea appeared and Thomas took off again and shook his head and Chelsea saw that and Naxi 'Latum said, "We need to turn back. I know another way across the falls."

Chelsea said, "You do."

Naxi 'Latum answered, "Yes. You touch the water, you'll die instantly though."

Chelsea screeched and Naxi 'Latum said, "But if you were to jump into the bottom where the water is clean, you'll be fine."

Naxi 'Latum appeared by the side of the mountain and said, "Follow me. I always came here when I was a kid."

Chelsea said, "OK."

Naxi 'Latum said, "And always have your back against the mountain. It might hurt, but deal with it. It's the only way to get to the other side."

Chelsea nodded and they started walking to the other side and then Supreme Commander Sule 'Tatan said, "Sir, he somehow got to the other side of the falls."

Thel 'Vadam said, "He must have took the way behind the waterfall."

Everyone heard that and Naxi 'Latum screeched and started moving faster and said, "Faster."

Chelsea said, "Yes ma'am."

The Sangheili forces started using the path and then Naxi 'Latum appeared out and grabbed Chelsea and started running after him and then the image appeared on the other side of the quicksand and then made another bridge and said, "Come along, Kramer."

Thomas ran over the quicksand and then the bridge disappeared and then the voice said, "Well, no one is capable of getting to the other side of that quicksand except for us."

She touched him and then a bright blue light blasted upwards and everyone saw that and started moving faster and Thomas appeared in a different location and was still at the other end of the quicksand. A voice appeared and said, "Welcome to Sunatra Waterfalls, Fleet Admiral Thomas Kramer. We've been waiting for you."

Thomas asked, "Why have you been waiting for me? And who are you?"

They walked out of nowhere and then the one on the left said, "It's me, Cortana."

The one on the right said, "I'm The Librarian. The one that spoke with Master Chief years ago."

Thomas said, "Ah, I remember that story. Now, why are you waiting for me?"

Cortana answered, "The Prometheans need someone to control them."

Thomas asked, "What does that have to do with me?"

The Librarian answered, "And you were chosen to become the last person to control them."

Thomas asked, "Why me?"

Cortana answered, "You want to save the human race correct?"

Thomas answered, "Yes, but that doesn't answer my question."

The Librarian said, "Cortana chose you. Your combat level far exceeds anyone else's. You are the one that created the USR Team if I recall correctly."

Thomas said, "I helped out a little."

Cortana said, "You were the first commanding officer of the Elite Task Force known as USR Team. Now you have gotten all the way to Fleet Admiral. The highest rank in the Navy."

Thomas said, "Yep."

Cortana said, "Your skills as a marksman have exceeded Blue Team by far. But you are on par with John."

Thomas said, "No way."

The Librarian said, "It's true. We analyzed the skillset of the both of you. You both are aging monsters. But Blue Team is immortal and you aren't. We're about to change that fact, Thomas."

Thomas asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Cortana put her arms out and Thomas' body moved on its own in that world and in the real world and Naxi 'Latum appeared with Chelsea and saw that and said, "Chelsea, now I can't get you over there to the other side."

Chelsea asked, "Why not?"

Naxi 'Latum answered, "That's quicksand. You touch it, you start sinking immediately."

Chelsea looked at Thomas and Thomas asked, "What are you doing, Cortana?"

Cortana answered, "You'll see."

Nami said, "The anomaly is getting bigger."

Thel 'Vadam asked, "How bad is it?"

Nami answered, "It's about to get off the charts."

Thomas started to rise up and then the Sangheili appeared and saw the human and Naxi 'Latum said, "You can't get over there."

Sule 'Tatan asked, "Why are you here Naxi? You are even with the human."

Naxi 'Latum said, "She forced me out here."

Chelsea smiled and Sule 'Tatan screeched and said, "OK. I won't tell the Arbiter. Now we're screwed if we can't get him back."

Naxi 'Latum looked at him and then the Librarian swung both of her arms down and then Thomas' arms fell off and Thomas screamed loudly and yelled, "What the hell?"

Chelsea saw that and then turned her head and Naxi 'Latum hugged her and said, "My god."

Sule 'Tatan asked, "What the hell is going on? There isn't anyone over there."

Thel 'Vadam asked, "What's going on over there? There's a lot of commotion."

Sule 'Tatan answered, "Somehow, he made it across the quicksand. And someone just cut his arms off."

Thel 'Vadam yelled, "You failed to save him."

Nami said, "The anomaly just went off the charts."

Thel 'Vadam asked, "Is Kramer still alive?"

Nami answered, "Yes, his vitals are completely stable. Why do you ask?"

Thel 'Vadam answered, "He just lost his arms."

Nami heard that and said, "He promised me that nothing will happen to him. He promised me that he'd be fine."

Thel 'Vadam heard that and then The Librarian took out new arms and said, "These arms will bring you back to your 30's. They are synthetic, just like the Prometheans. We'll also be giving you armor that'll help you activate the sequence to summon a Promethean."

Thomas heard that and looked at Cortana and then The Librarian attached the new arms on to his body where his arms used to be and then chopped his legs off and Thomas screamed even louder and yelled, "You son of a bitch."

Cortana said, "You've really gained a mouth from the last time we met, Thomas."

Thomas said, "You are taking my limbs off of me, Cortana. I take that seriously. But you made me do a split. I can't do that shit in real life. I'd probably fuckin be paralyzed if I did that shit."

Cortana said, "Don't worry about a thing. You'll be fine."

She reattached the new legs on to his body and then took out the Promethean armor and put it in front of him and said, "Meet the Promo Powered Combat Battle Armor Mark IX. 200th Generation Promethean Armor. Brand new armor created by Cortana and I. Put it on and tell us what you think of it."

They put it in front of him and then Thomas appeared on the ground again and then everyone saw that and Thomas put the armor on piece by piece and then tapped the right side of his chest plate and then his helmet lowered itself into his armor and said, "Nice. I like it."

The Librarian said, "Good. Now go save your species, you immortal monster."

Thomas heard that and then said, "Thomas is my name. Call me that."

Cortana said, "Tell Blue Team that I said hi for me."

Thomas said, "I will."

The Librarian said, "Take care. And good luck."

They sent him back to Sanghelios and then Thomas laid down for awhile and then Naxi 'Latum sighed and then turned around and said, "Let's go back, Chelsea. I'm afraid that whatever he was after, killed him."

Chelsea started crying and then the other Sangheili turned around and walked away. As soon as that happened, Thomas opened his eyes and stood up and looked around and saw them walking away and then a blue bridge appeared and Thomas ran across it and then followed the Sangheili back to the falls and then Thomas appeared in front of them and Naxi 'Latum asked, "Who are you?"

Thomas turned his head and then said, "I'm Thomas Kramer. Now let's get across to the other end."

Everyone looked at him and Thomas created a blue bridge and yelled, "Run as fast as you can. The bridge won't last for long."

Everyone started running and then Thomas followed everyone and then said, "Yo Nami."

Nami said, "Sir, you're alive. Your vital signs went dark. I thought that I lost you."

Thomas said, "I told you not to worry. I won't die that easily. Get me in contact with Blue Team only."

Nami said, "Sure thing."

She set it up and said, "Go ahead."

Thomas said, "Blue Team, this is your CO speaking."

John-117 said, "We're listening."

Thomas said, "I met up with the figure. And guess what."

Frederic-104 asked, "What was it?"

Thomas answered, "Cortana. It was Cortana."

John-117 asked, "What did she want from you, sir?"

Thomas answered, "One, to tear me limb from limb. Two, gave me new limbs. Three, now I'm the leader of the Prometheans. Four, she says hi to you guys. But lastly, she was better looking than before."

John-117 said, "Thank you for telling us, sir."

Thomas said, "Stop calling me sir. Call me Thomas. As soon as we rebuild the UNSC, then you could call me sir again. But for now, it's Thomas, John."

John-117 said, "Understood Thomas."

Thomas said, "Good luck and have fun."


	4. Retrieve USR Team and VIP's

Chelsea said, "We saw you die, Thomas."

Thomas said, "I'm not dead. I only passed out."

Naxi 'Latum asked, "What happened to you?"

Thomas answered, "Let's just say that I met some dead people and they tore me apart and gave me everything that you see now."

Chelsea said, "You got your arms and legs back."

Thomas said, "Yes. Brand new legs and arms. Synthetics to be exact. Just like the Prometheans. They are made of synthetics even though they were former humans."

Sule 'Tatan said, "You'll be heading to Earth now, correct?"

Thomas answered, "Yes. Make sure that she stays safe. Make sure nothing happens to her. And make sure that she doesn't come with me. If she does try, shoot her in the leg. That'll stop her. Plus, I'm married."

Chelsea screeched and said, "She might be dead."

Thomas said, "You're right. But I'm gonna stick with it."

Thomas walked toward the last Phantom and then Rtas 'Vadum said, "Here he comes."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Alright, everyone, get into stations. We're about to go to war."

Thomas hopped on and said, "Sorry about that, had to meet up with two deceased people."

Thel 'Vadam said, "It's good to see you kicking human."

Thomas tapped his right chest plate and then his helmet lowered itself and then he revealed himself and Thel 'Vadam asked, "What the hell happened to you? You look younger now."

Thomas answered, "Well, I'll tell you exactly what happened. I met up with Cortana and The Librarian. They took my arms and legs off and put synthetic ones back on me. And made me go back to my 30's. I look good right."

Thel 'Vadam answered, "Yes. I see why you got yourself that sexy girl as your wife now."

Thomas smiled and said, "Take off to the White House. 38.8977° N, 77.0365° W, are the coordinates for the White House on Earth."

Rtas 'Vadum typed them in and said, "Alright, we'll be there in about 20 minutes."

Thomas said, "Understood."

Thel 'Vadam smiled and said, "Well, it's good to have you back. Never go into the Sunatra Waterfalls again. A lot of people died there and never came back."

Thomas said, "Yeah, I noticed."

Thel 'Vadam said, "And we didn't want to start a war between your few people and my army."

Thomas said, "It's not an army, it's an organization, Arbiter. The UNSC is an army."

Thel 'Vadam said, "You like correcting people, I see."

Thomas said, "Damn, I'm getting into my old habits again. Shit."

Thel 'Vadam said, "White House Team, how are we doing?"

Shipmaster Thero 'Zatum said, "A lot of fire. The humans are surrounded inside of the White House and we can't land. We need the Banshees and now."

Thomas said, "They should have left with you and the other force."

Thero 'Zatum heard that and then Banshees appeared and started helping and Thero 'Zatum said, "Oh, they're here now."

Thel 'Vadam said, "We'll be arriving in 20 minutes. Land and get the VIP's on first."

They said, "Yessir."

They started to land and then the turrets were manned and started to protect the White House. Thomas said, "Blue Team and Fireteam Osiris, how are we doing in Trenton?"

Locke answered, "We just arrived and one of the Banshees got shot out of the sky."

John-117 said, "The Pelicans just landed, and are letting the civilians in first. As soon as the Phantoms land, the rest could get on."

Vale said, "Sir, we just encountered a big being."

John-117 looked forward and said, "Oh my god. We need to get them out now."

Maaya yelled, "Move people. Move immediately."

The Phantoms started to land and the Banshees started to buy them time and General Sila 'Rerom said, "Hurry and get on. We don't have time to dilly dally."

Maaya helped them all get on board the first Phantom and said, "Alright. All of the Civilians are on board. Soldiers, it's time to leave now."

Mark said, "Meet you guys back on Sanghelios."

Raven said, "You could say that again."

Maaya helped each soldier up on to the Phantoms and then Sila 'Rerom said, "Get on."

Maaya jumped on and then Sila 'Rerom said, "They're all on board. Let's get out of here."

Shipmaster Kaia 'Vacam said, "Alright. Banshee Squad, time to head home. Package retrieved."

Locke heard that and said, "We successfully did it."

They flew out into space and then slipspaced back to Sanghelios. John-117 said, "We have retrieved everyone from Trenton, sir."

Thomas said, "Good work Trenton Team. Now we just need to get the White House people out."

Maaya said, "Hell, I owe you one this time, Kramer."

Thomas said, "Hell, you are the one that took over the USR Team after I left it."

Maaya asked, "Why did you leave it anyway, sir?"

Thomas answered, "I wanted to own my own ship. The USR Team wasn't cutting it. So I left to the UNSC Spring of Flames. And got my own ship after 15 years of serving it."

Maaya said, "I see."

Thel 'Vadam said, "You seriously never change, Kramer."

Thomas said, "Of course I don't. I'm Thomas Kramer."

Supreme Commander Zoha 'Trakamai appeared in front of the White House doors and knocked on them extremely hard and yelled, "It's the Swords of Sanghelios, we're here to pick up the VIP's and civilians. The last ship will be here in about 20 minutes for the soldiers."

The bodyguards heard that and opened up the doors and said, "Follow us."

Zoha 'Trakamai said, "Yessir."

The bodyguards took them to the VIP's and then the soldiers looked at him and Zoha 'Trakamai said, "We have 6 Phantoms out there right now to pick up the VIP's and the civilians. Fleet Admiral Thomas Kramer's orders. The last ship will take the soldiers."

Melina asked, "Where's Kramer? He should have been the one to walk in."

Zoha 'Trakamai answered, "Running a little late. You'll meet with him as soon as they land in about 20 minutes. The Banshees are protecting us along with the men on the turrets. So we should have one hell of an opening to get everyone to safety."

The President of the United States, Christina Medina said, "We're putting our lives in your hands now. Don't let us down."

Zoha 'Trakamai smiled and said, "Alright, follow me. I'll take you to the ships."

Melina said, "We'll protect them if needed."

Zoha 'Trakamai said, "Hopefully, they don't break our defensive front."

The 7th Phantom arrives and Thel 'Vadam said, "Sorry that it took us so long. Thomas had a little situation back on Sanghelios to deal with."

Thero 'Zatum said, "The Arbiter and Fleet Admiral have arrived."

Zoha 'Trakamai heard that and said, "Alright everyone, the last Phantom arrived. We'll all be getting out of here at the same time."

Rtas 'Vadum landed behind them and then Christina went on their with her family and Thomas walked out and said, "Get aboard the Phantoms everyone. We just recovered the USR Team and are probably back on Sanghelios already."

A massive explosion just occurred and everyone heard that and Thomas looked to see what that was and saw a gigantic being and said, "Oh my god."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Oh shit."

Thomas said, "Don't stand around idiots. Get on the damn Phantoms."

The VIP's, civilians and soldiers entered the 7 Phantoms and then Rtas 'Vadum said, "Let's get out of here and fast."

Christina looked at Thomas and said, "I have a feeling that you've gotten younger, Kramer."

Thomas said, "I know. I did."

Melina hugged him and Thomas smiled and hugged her back and Thel 'Vadam said, "Back to Sanghelios. And Kramer, we gotta finish talking about the base."

Thomas said, "Ah yes. It's a little too small."

Thel 'Vadam said, "You think so."

Thomas answered, "Yes. The armory is twice the size of what you have in the blueprint. The barracks are about .25 times that. And the actual base where we all would work is way too small. Multiply that by 20 and that's what a real base is."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Hm, actually, you have a point. Now for the other topic. We need to create a council for both of our species."

The Warden Eternal appeared and Thel 'Vadam aimed his weapon at it and Thomas said, "Calm down, he's on our side."

Thel 'Vadam asked, "How could I believe that after what it did to my planet during the Cortana attack?"

Thomas answered, "I'm controlling it."

Thel 'Vadam heard that and said, "If that's the case. Then alright."

The Warden Eternal said, "Sorry for the sudden appearance. We'd like to support your cause in helping bring back the human population. And we'd like to be a part of this council that you create."

Thomas said, "Alright. We'll talk about this back on Sanghelios."

Christina said, "Actually, the United Nations agree to this council."

Thomas heard that and said, "Alright. We'll talk more back on Sanghelios."

The Warden Eternal nodded and disappeared and Thel 'Vadam said, "You're right. It's not safe here."

Thomas looked at the creature and said, "That thing is way too big."

Rtas 'Vadum looked and a Banshee flew right passed it and then the thing swung its massive hammer-like weapon and hit one of the banshees and it flew toward the White House and then flew right through the entire place and the building started to collapse and Christina saw that and said, "Oh my god. What the hell is that thing, Kramer?"

Thomas was in shock and Melina said, "Dad, what is it?"

Thomas answered, "I have no idea what that thing is."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Neither do I. Get us out of here now."

Rtas 'Vadum said, "All units, withdraw now."

Everyone heard that and said, "Yessir."

Thomas said, "For all that has been lost, I salute to you."

Thomas put his hand by his head along with the other soldiers and then said, "Sorry that I couldn't have come sooner."

Christina heard that and Thomas said, "Well, I just woke up from a year nap."

Thel 'Vadam sighed and said, "Yep, you really never change."

Christina said, "You are trying to repopulate humanity."

Thomas answered, "Yes. In any way possible. If that means having sex with multiple women and getting them pregnant. Then I don't care. I'm willing to do anything to bring the human race back in this fight. I even gave up my arms and legs for the human race."

Thel 'Vadam looked at him and then the remaining Swords of Sanghelios members got out of there and appeared in Sanghelios airspace and Christina smiled and said, "It's going to be different. But let's get the best of it."

The 7 Phantoms landed in their docking bay and then Thomas walked off and John-117 saw him and said, "You've gotten younger."

Thomas said, "I'm in my 30's now."

John-117 smiled and said, "Welcome back."


	5. New Council

The 7 Phantoms landed in their docking bay and then Thomas walked off and John-117 saw him and said, "You've gotten younger."

Thomas said, "I'm in my 30's now."

John-117 smiled and said, "Welcome back."

Christina walked off and kissed Thomas' cheek and said, "Thank you for getting us out."

Thomas said, "Thank him as well. We're at a peace after all."

Christina smiled and said, "Arbiter, thank you for saving us as well. This will be one hell of a peace treaty between us."

Thel 'Vadam said, "We've been at peace since 2553, I believe."

Thomas said, "Yep. And now we're in 2584. And the human population was wiped right off of the map. And now that we're finally back on Sanghelios, let's talk about that Council thing that we were talking about."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Likewise."

John-117 heard that and Thomas said, "Let's go, Arbiter. UN officials as well."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Kig-Yar Major Zag Kin, have your team protect the VIP's children."

Zag Kin said, "Yessir."

They walked to the terminal and Christina said, "Kramer, how do you plan on making this council work for all?"

Thomas answered, "I was actually thinking while we were on our way back on how that should work. And I came with a perfect idea to help all of our kinds. A male and female Spartan, a couple high ranking soldiers from the UNSC from Colonel to General and Commodore to Fleet Admiral, have some from the Swords of Sanghelios, some VIP's, and the Prometheans."

John-117 heard that and Christina said, "You'll have to choose whom to be in the Council then."

Thomas said, "I'll choose from my men. Arbiter will choose from his men. Christina, I'd like you UN representatives to choose from your side, and the Warden Eternal will choose from his. Let's get to work."

Everyone heard that and Thel 'Vadam said, "That is a good plan. But how many should we pick?"

Thomas answered, "4 soldiers each. We want male and female so we won't leave them out."

Christina said, "Understood."

Thomas walked out and then saw John-117 standing there and said, "You were listening."

John-117 said, "Yes. And Prometheans are joining us."

Thomas said, "Yes, that was my gift from Cortana and The Librarian."

John-117 heard that and said, "Really."

Thomas snapped his fingers and the Warden Eternal appeared and said, "Thomas, I'm still working on picking the 4 members beside myself."

Thomas said, "That's ok, Warden. You got nothing but time."

Warden Eternal asked, "Are you sure?"

Thomas answered, "Yes."

John-117 said, "I don't believe it. They are actually on our side."

Thomas said, "Yep."

Warden Eternal said, "John, nice to meet you again. But this time, on better terms."

John-117 said, "Likewise."

Thomas said, "Warden, get your 3 men and appear before me with them as soon as you do."

Warden Eternal said, "Sure thing Thomas. See you later."

He disappeared and Thomas said, "Come along, John. I was actually thinking of having you as one of the Spartans. You need to choose the other one to join you in the council."

John-117 said, "It has to be a female right."

Thomas said, "Yes. But it can't be chosen by favorites. It has to be chosen by knowledge basis."

John-117 said, "I know just the one. Olivia Avery. From Fireteam Leviathan."

Thomas said, "Alrighty then, get her and follow me."

John-117 said, "Understood."

Thomas and John-117 walked separate ways and then Thomas appeared in front of the USR Team and his daughters team and Melina hugged him again and Thomas smiled and said, "Today, I'm going to choose 3 soldiers to join the new council with me. If you are a Colonel or higher, please walk forward."

They did and then Thomas said, "We have General Maaya Morino, Major General Trevor Summers, Lieutenant General Violet Kelly, Colonel Sean Brooks, Colonel Homer Sharp, and Colonel Angel Sims. General Maaya Morino is one of them. Morino, choose a male now and I'll choose a female."

Maaya said, "Understood. Colonel Brooks, you are joining us."

Thomas said, "Lieutenant General Kelly, you are joining the new council. Whatever we call it, it's the new council."

They said, "Understood sir."

John-117 appeared in front of Olivia and said, "Olivia Avery, please follow me."

Olivia heard that and asked, "Why?"

John-117 answered, "Kramer wants a word with us."

Olivia said, "Alright. Let's go."

They started walking toward Thomas' location and then Thomas said, "Those 3 names that I said, follow me."

They said, "Yessir."

While they are walking forward, John-117 and Olivia Avery appeared and Olivia said, "You wanted to see me sir."

Thomas said, "Follow us."

Olivia heard that and said, "Sure thing."

While they were walking to the terminal, Thel 'Vadam chose Mahkee 'Chava, Rtas 'Vadum, and Supreme Commander Veia 'Vodomai and were already in the room when they arrived. Christina chose herself, Victor Abadie, Carla da Silva, and Zhen Yang. They entered the same time as Thomas' group. As soon as everyone was in the room, the Warden Eternal, Promethean King, Promethean Queen, and Promethean Female Commander appeared beside Thomas and Thomas looked around and said, "Alright, it seems like we're all here."

Olivia asked, "What is this?"

John-117 answered, "This is the New Council that Kramer, Arbiter, and UN are creating. And we're all members of it."

Olivia heard that and Thel 'Vadam said, "Yep. Now let's think of a name."

Christina said, "Man, if we're making this for real. Why don't we create a faction?"

Promethean Queen said, "Hm, like the Covenant."

Thomas answered, "Yes."

Warden Eternal said, "Peace Keepers."

Thel 'Vadam said, "I don't think that would work out because they all extinct."

Warden Eternal said, "True."

Olivia asked, "How about Sanghelios Party?"

Thel 'Vadam answered, "I like that. But this isn't a party."

Thomas said, "It doesn't have to be a party for it to be a party."

Zhen Yang said, "He's most likely saying that a party is a group of people fighting to do the right thing. Like in the US, they've been fighting for their rights for centuries. But in the current day, there aren't that many parties. Now, there aren't any to form."

Mahkee 'Chava said, "I understand. And I agree with Sanghelios Party. We are doing this on our planet after all."

Christina said, "Anyone that approves of Sanghelios Party, raise your hand."

Everyone raised their hands and Olivia smiled and said, "It actually worked."

Thomas said, "Yes. You didn't think that you were that smart, huh. Now that we know what faction we are. What is the name of the New Council."

Carla asked, "How about Holy Nation."

Rtas 'Vadum said, "The Holy part I agree with. Let's just change the Nation part."

Promethean Female Commander said, "Holy Council."

Thomas said, "Change Council to something harder to understand."

Warden Eternal said, "Holy Knight."

Thomas asked, "Which 'night' are we talking about? The night time, or the knight that fights for the people."

Warden Eternal answered, "The knight that fights for the people."

Thomas said, "I actually agree with that."

Olivia said, "I as well."

Christina said, "Alright. Everyone that agrees with Holy Knight, raise your hand."

Everyone except for Sean and Sean said, "It's a damn name of an anime man."

Thomas said, "And? Who gives a damn about an anime? No one is alive to make one."

Sean heard that and said, "You have a point."

He raised his hand and Christina said, "Alright. Holy Knight it is then."

Promethean King said, "So, when are the meetings going to be."

Thomas said, "I'd actually like your help, Prometheans. I'd like you to help with the construction of the humans new base of operations on Sanghelios."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Well, here is the layout, but it's a little too small now."

The Warden Eternal said, "We'll help make the blueprint of what your base should look like. We're also going to need a better place to speak like this. So we'll create that, but in a different location."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Sure thing. Dandrania is available. You could make the construction for the council room there."

Warden Eternal said, "Alright."

Warden Eternal said, "We'll get straight to work."

Thomas said, "Thank you for your support. Now, we need to concentrate on finding more people. Nami, anything new yet."

Nami answered, "No sir. Nothing new."

Thomas said, "Alright, keep us posted."

Nami said, "Yessir."


	6. First Beacon Activated

5 days later, the Warden Eternal appeared in Thomas' tent and said, "Good morning, sir."

Thomas heard that and said, "It's morning already. Shit."

He sat up and asked, "What is it, Warden?"

Warden Eternal answered, "Follow me."

Thomas stood up, got dressed and then Warden Eternal took him to Sunatra Waterfalls and said, "Such a lovely place that we're staying."

Thomas said, "Yep. What is so important that made you bring me out here?"

Warden Eternal took out floor plans of their new base of operations and laid it out on the floor and said, "Here we go."

Thomas asked, "Why are you only showing me this?"

Warden Eternal answered, "Because you are the one that leads us. Is that a problem?"

Thomas sighed and said, "Yes it is. We need to show the UN and see if they like it as well. Roll it up, put it away and we'll show it to the UN and Sangheili."

Warden Eternal said, "Understood sir."

He rolled it up and then put it away and they walked back to the camp and Thel 'Vadam said, "Kramer, come over here."

Thomas heard that and they started running toward Thel 'Vadam and asked, "What is it?"

Thel 'Vadam answered, "I have no idea what this thing is. One of my guys located it just over there."

Thomas looked at it and asked, "Do you mind if I use the terminal to analyse this?"

Thel 'Vadam said, "Go ahead. Everything in this camp is yours till your base is built."

Thomas said, "Show him."

Warden Eternal heard that and Thel 'Vadam said, "Show me what?"

Thomas answered, "The blueprints of our base."

Thel 'Vadam heard that and then the Warden Eternal placed it on the terminal and said, "This is the blueprint of what the base will look like. We'll get the technology to build it. We'll appear in Dandrania and we'll start working."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Understood. Get to work then."

Warden Eternal said, "I will, sir."

He took the blueprint and disappeared and Thel 'Vadam said, "Those were some pretty intense buildings."

Thomas said, "I believe that they were made from the same stuff that made the Forerunner buildings ages ago."

Thel 'Vadam said, "You think so?"

Thomas answered, "Yeah. I might be wrong though. Now let's figure out what this thing is."

Nami said, "Place it on the terminal and I'll look into it."

As soon as Thomas put it on the terminal, it activated and a hologram appeared and said, "This is Colonel Lasky of the UNSC Infinity. If anyone listens to this, we're in trouble. We're on the planet Fregus V. We have Spartans here, along with other UNSC soldiers here waiting for immediate evac."

Another Spartan appeared and said, "Master Chief, if you are listening to this. You better listen closely."

Thomas said, "Pause it."

Nami did and asked, "Why?"

Thomas answered, "This part is for Master Chief to hear."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Mahkee, get Master Chief and bring him here please."

Mahkee 'Chava said, "Yessir."

She walked away and appeared in front of his tent and walked in and said, "Master Chief, Arbiter and Fleet Admiral Kramer would like a word with you."

John-117 heard that and sat up and asked, "Do you know why?"

Mahkee 'Chava answered, "Yes. But you should go find out for yourself."

John-117 heard that and said, "Alright."

John-117 stood up and walked to the terminal and saw them looking at the hologram and Thomas said, "Come and listen to this with us."

John-117 said, "Yessir."

Thomas said, "Hit play Nami."

Nami did and then the Spartan said, "Master Chief, we located an unknown site. Neither Forerunner or Covenant ruins. It's not even human-like. This place is beautiful, but there's something completely off about it. It's like the spirit of the people we love and care about start appearing before us and making us go crazy. And yes, we need immediate evac. Already 7 soldiers committed suicide because they thought that their loved ones were still alive. You aren't the only Spartan left, brother. Just come to Fregus V. Speak Spartan Kramer. Then we have to turn this beacon off."

Spartan Melinda Kramer smiled and walked forward and said, "Hello, lucky us. It seems that this ruin shows us who died. And it says that my husband died 5 days ago. But I doubt that very much, he's been sleeping in a Cryo Tank for a year. There is no way that he'll die in that tank. He might have killed a soldier, but the Cryo Tank was a little too much if you ask me. Just arrest him and make his family feel better. But if he really is dead, rest in peace bitch. You damn monster. Never come near me again."

Thomas heard that and then John-117 said, "I'm so sorry."

Colonel Thomas Lasky appeared again and said, "Hey, don't be like that Kramer. I know why he killed that soldier."

Melinda said, "And I don't care. I already told him if he killed another soldier, we were through."

Thomas shook his head and said, "Forget about what she said. But the truth of the matter is that we need help now. And if anyone is reading this, come to Fregus V. And if Thomas Kramer is alive, make sure that he comes. UNSC Infinity, out."

John-117 heard that and said, "The UNSC Infinity crew. We need to go help them."

Thomas put his head on his hands and Thel 'Vadam saw that and asked, "Are you ok, sir?"

Thomas asked, "When was this beacon transmitted?"

Nami answered, "10 days ago. When we started the search for survivors."

Thomas said, "Alrighty then. Tell the Spartans to gear up. We're moving out."

John-117 asked, "Are you sure?"

Thomas answered, "Yes."

Melina heard all of that and Thomas walked to his tent and Melina asked, "Are you ok, dad?"

Thomas answered, "Yes. I'm fine."

John-117 followed him and saw that he was distraught and Locke appeared and said, "Good morning, sir."

Thomas nodded and then appeared in his tent and grabbed his weapons and then Nami said, "Sir, you shouldn't go."

Thomas said, "Don't worry about me, Nami. I'll be fine."

Thomas walked out and Melina said, "I'm coming with you."

Chelsea heard that and Thomas looked at her and said, "If that's what you want."

Melina asked, "But did you really kill a soldier?"

Thomas answered, "Yes. In cold blood."

Thomas took off and said, "Stay here. I don't want you coming."

Melina said, "But..."

Thomas said, "But nothing. You are staying here and that's an order."

Melina heard that and everyone looked at Thomas and Frederic-104 asked, "What happened to him?"

John-117 answered, "He just found out that his wife is alive. And she isn't happy with him killing a soldier."

Frederic-104 asked, "But wasn't that for the good of humanity? He was trying to kill the President of the United States."

John-117 said, "Yes. But she doesn't seem to know that. And doesn't want to know about it. Spartans, we have a mission. UNSC Infinity's crew just asked for help. And we're going to help them. Kramer will be joining us."

Melina said, "Dad, let me go with you."

Thomas said, "Nah. You don't want to be there and see what your mother will do to me. Stay here, keep an eye on the citizens with the Sangheili. Arbiter, let us borrow a couple Banshees."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Alright. Lar Wing will be joining you."

Thomas said, "Understood. Nami, have the Pelican's ready."

Nami said, "Yessir. Oh, I forgot to mention that interfacing with the beacon, I was able to pinpoint their location with ease. And the ship's location, UNSC Infinity is intact, but everything is offline. For you to get them off of the planet, you'll need to turn everything back on."

Thomas said, "Understood."

John-117 said, "Alright."

Locke said, "Fireteam Osiris will take care of it."

Thomas said, "Alright. Do you know what type of planet that is? They said that it was neither Human, Forerunner, or Covenant."

Nami said, "No, the structure of the ruins are amazing. Nothing that we've ever seen before. It's like you are looking at the most beautiful part of Earth. But a lot better. The buildings are massive, made out of an unknown mineral. Something that we've never seen before."

Savanna James said, "Alright, we're about to enter a beautiful planet. Hopefully it didn't get overrun by the Covenant. We could probably make it our own base."

Thomas said, "I'm afraid not. We got a Beacon from the UNSC Infinity. Well, it was just found. I believe that they were over our atmosphere and dropped the beacon here. Well, they said something about showing holograms of the dead. The people that we care about most. Plus, 7 soldiers already committed suicide because of it. We're going to retrieve the UNSC Infinity crew and we're getting the hell out of there."

They said, "Yessir."

Thomas said, "Oh, and if Melinda Kramer tries killing me, please let her."

Warden Eternal appeared and said, "Not happening."

Thomas sighed and said, "Start working on the base."

Warden Eternal said, "Already started. It should be done in about 4 days."

Thomas said, "Alright, that is fast."

John-117 said, "Sir, we should get going."

Thomas said, "Yep."

They entered the UNSC Spring of Flames and entered their Pelicans and Thomas said, "Everyone ready."

Vale said, "Fireteam Osiris, ready."

John-117 said, "Blue Team is ready."

Marcus Tanner said, "Fireteam Grasshopper ready."

Eve Saber said, "Fireteam Leviathan ready."

Virginia Savage said, "Fireteam X-Ray ready."

Michelle said, "Fireteam Firehawk always ready, sir."

Thomas said, "Alright, Lar Wing, you ready."

Lar Wing leader answered, "Yeah, we're ready."

Thomas said, "Alright. Let's move out to Fregus V."

They took off and then flew away.


	7. New Threat

While they were flying to Fregus V, John-117 asked, "Why are you in your own Pelican sir? You could have just joined one of us."

Thomas answered, "Quite simple, John. I love to pilot not sit around and wait."

Lar Wing Leader laughed and said, "Hell yeah, sir."

Thomas said, "They get the idea."

Vale said, "Hell, should we try to get in contact with them?"

Thomas answered, "Yes. I'll try it out."

He started searching the frequencies and then heard familiar voices and said, "UNSC Infinity, this UNSC Spring of Flames, do you copy?"

Lasky heard that and said, "Sir, it's good to hear a friendly voice."

Thomas said, "You sent a beacon to Sanghelios, correct?"

Lasky answered, "Nope."

Thomas asked, "Are you sure about that? We just got it and we're on our way to you now."

Lasky said, "Well, we didn't send it to anyone just yet. Hold up, sir."

Thomas said, "I'm waiting."

Lasky asked, "Do we still have the beacon that we used?"

Melinda answered, "Nope. It's been gone for awhile now."

Lasky said, "How did it get to Sanghelios, then?"

Melinda heard that and asked, "Who found it?"

Lasky answered, "The UNSC Spring of Flames. And they are on their way here."

Thomas said, "Lasky, I'm bringing some Spartans and some Swords of Sanghelios. Eta about 20 minutes."

Lasky said, "20 minutes."

Vale said, "We'll repair the ship."

Vale said, "See you around, sir."

Thomas said, "Do your job. How many Spartans are with you, Lasky?"

Lasky answered, "All of the remaining Spartans. Blue Team, Fireteam Osiris, Fireteam Grasshopper, Fireteam X-Ray, Fireteam Firehawk, and Fireteam Leviathan didn't make it."

John-117 said, "Sir, we're not dead."

Kelly-087 said, "It's too early to kill us."

Thomas said, "I found them in space drifting away. I found Fireteam X-Ray on Earth. Fireteam Osiris on Mars. Fireteam Leviathan on the Moon. Fireteam Grasshopper drifting in the UNSC Fragment of Peace. And Fireteam Firehawk on the UNSC Firebird. That's all."

Lasky said, "You've been working hard lately."

Thomas said, "Hey, we just saved the VIP's at the White House. And USR Team and we're all stationed on Sanghelios. And Melinda, Melina is safe."

Melinda heard that and said, "You found Melina."

Thomas said, "Yes, she was protecting the VIP's."

Melinda heard that and looked at him and then an unknown aircraft appeared and Thomas saw that and asked, "What the hell?"

Lasky heard that and then everyone looked up and saw the ships and then John-117 said, "Retreat."

Thomas said, "Hell yeah. We're not landing on this planet at all. The only way down is jumping out, or crash landing."

Eve said, "Sir, we need them alive."

Lar Wing leader said, "We shot that thing over and over again and they won't fall."

Thomas heard that and then said, "Fall back. Shit."

An unknown laser appeared and shot one of the Banshees and Thomas saw that and Lasky said, "Sir, you need to jump now. Wait, you don't have a thruster pack."

Thomas yelled, "Jump."

Everyone ran to the back of the Pelicans and started jumping out of their and the unknown ships started shooting the Pelicans down and the Banshees flew out of there and said, "See you on the other side."

Thomas said, "See you on the other side."

The Spartans flew toward Thomas and then landed in the same location and asked, "How are you doing, Fireteam Osiris?"

Locke answered, "We just got to the ship. It'll take us awhile to get it back online."

Thomas said, "Well, we got ourselves an unknown threat on this planet."

Vale heard that and asked, "Are you sure?"

Cassandra Kramer said, "Yep. He's serious. They just wiped our Pelicans right off the map."

Melinda looked at them walking and then Thomas sensed it and yelled, "Take cover."

Lasky heard that and then said, "Do as he says."

Everyone did and then the Spartans ducked along with Thomas and the thing started shooting above them and then Thomas turned around and looked at it and then tapped his right chest plate and his helmet appeared and then grabbed his M396 Semi-Automatic Fracture (Battle Rifle) and started shooting at it and then the thing looked down and started to fall back and then Thomas said, "Get up and move toward Lasky's group now."

Lasky looked at Thomas and they stood up slowly and then started running and Thomas looked at where the unknown being was standing and then walked over to it and grabbed a sample of the soil and the minerals fallen by the creature. The Spartans ran toward Lasky's group and then Lasky said, "Welcome back Spartans. Where's Thomas?"

Thomas stood up and looked forward and saw the lot of them and asked, "What the hell are you?"

They looked at him and then looked at each other and then started shooting at him and Thomas started running and said, "I need some firepower over here at my location. And I'm going to need some help with some stuff that I found after shooting one of these things. Do you know anything about them, Lasky?"

Lasky answered, "Nope, they don't seem to be on the Covenant's side either."

Thomas asked, "What makes you say that?"

Lasky answered, "They killed everyone in the Covenant here. We just took over their base of operations."

Thomas said, "Well, I'm under heavy fire. Shoot at my location."

Lasky said, "We might hit you sir."

Thomas said, "It's war Lasky. Just do as you're told."

They said, "Yessir."

They aimed their weapons at his location and saw more of them and then said, "Oh shit."

Ships appeared and then Thomas saw that and said, "Oh shit."

He shot rockets at him and then an explosion appeared right behind him and Thomas flew forward and screamed and Melinda saw that and then Cassandra said, "Shit. Cover me."

Melinda said, "I'll help out."

They ran out to get him and then as soon as the smoke disappeared, the beings appeared in front of him and then lifted him up and took off and everyone started shooting at them and Lasky said, "Shit."

John-117 said, "They took Fleet Admiral Kramer."

Lasky said, "Don't panic. Don't follow. Come on back."

Cassandra and Melinda heard that and asked, "Shouldn't we go after them?"

Lasky answered, "Yes. But we need to plan this out. We don't know anything about this planet. Plus, we don't know what those things are. They seem to be a lot stronger than the Covenant."

Cassandra said, "Alright. Stay alive, brother."

Melinda said, "Oh, that's right. He did have a sister."

Cassandra said, "You forgot about me. Shit, you're mean."

Melinda laughed and grabbed the samples and then ran back and they appeared back in their camp and Lasky looked at them and said, "Don't worry, your brother is one tough bastard. He'll be fine. He'll survive whatever they do to him."

John-117 said, "You could say that again."

Melinda said, "This is what Thomas was trying to get to us. Soil and whatever pieces of those things that came off."

Cassandra heard that and then said, "That's a type of metal that hasn't been studied yet."

Melinda said, "You could tell that much by just looking at it."

Cassandra answered, "Yes. I love collecting minerals. And I never seen anything like this yet. Lucky me. I love this shit."

Melinda said, "Of course you do. Well, get the docs to figure something out."

Lasky said, "You heard the women, get to work."

They said, "Yessir."

They started working on trying to figure out what they were looking at.


	8. The New Threats Name, But Is an Ally

3 hours after the kidnapping of Fleeting Admiral Thomas Kramer, he woke up on a comfy bed. He looked around and saw that his armor was off of him and asked, "Where am I?"

The unknown being heard that and then said in an unknown language, "He's awake."

The leader of the group heard that and walked into the tent and Thomas looked at it and asked, "What the hell are you?"

The leader answered, "I'm Chel Visar, the leader of my people."

Thomas said, "A female."

Chel Visar answered, "Yes. I am a female. Welcome to Fregus V, Fleet Admiral Thomas Kramer. Sorry about how they treated you earlier."

Thomas asked, "Why are you sorry? You want us dead, right?"

Chel Visar answered, "No. No, you don't understand. After we heard about the humans extinction, we all feared the Covenant. So we thought that all UNSC ships have been taken over by them. So we shot your Pelicans thinking the Covenant forces were on them. And those Banshees were Covenant."

Thomas said, "Not really. They were part of my crew."

Chel Visar heard that and said, "Really?"

Thomas asked, "Have you ever heard of the Swords of Sanghelios?"

She heard that and said, "Oh, the former Covenant forces."

Thomas said, "Yes. They are our allies."

Chel Visar said, "Sorry about that. Well, we are afraid of the Covenant. They started killing my people during the night. Every night we're fewer."

Thomas sighed and said, "I would love to help, but I don't like people that shoot at me and my people. Even for that type of reason. It could just stab you right in the back."

Chel Visar said, "We're bloody robots that were formed to act the same as a human being."

Thomas said, "You mentioned that you were created. By whom exactly?"

Chel Visar answered, "Don't know. But we're also sorry for stealing the UNSC Infinity's Beacon. We wanted to get to you before the Covenant did."

Thomas smiled and said, "Covenant, huh? Why?"

Chel Visar said, "Follow me."

Thomas said, "You trust me that much."

Chel Visar said, "Follow me. Or you will get shot in the head."

Thomas heard that and then turned his head and a being appeared with a gun pointed to his head and then said, "OK. Let's go."

Chel Visar said, "Thank you."

Chel Visar and the person behind them took Thomas to the barracks and then as soon as they entered it, Thomas saw humans there and said, "Humans."

Chel Visar said, "Yes. They were badly wounded by the Covenant. So we took them in and healed them up."

Thomas heard that and they sat up and said, "Hello sir. We kinda told them about the beacon."

Thomas said, "Don't worry about it. Uh, why haven't you sent them back to there company?"

Chel Visar answered, "We need their help. For the past 10 days, none of our species have died because they helped us fight them. We would like you to rid this planet of the Covenant."

Thomas said, "Rid the planet of the Covenant?"

Chel Visar answered, "Yes. Where Colonel Thomas Lasky is, there's a relic by our ancestors. We are willing to give it to you and your people if you help us out."

Thomas said, "Alright, now why are they seeing the people that they care about."

Chel Visar answered, "That's the curse of the Bidam Ruins. Our ancestor, Mahkee Grov was a witch that hated people of all kinds. Humans, Sangheili, Unggoy, Jiralhanae, etc. She only cared about one species, besides her own people. The Prometheans. Because we were similar. Robotics that are hard to kill. And she believes that we were created by the same people that created the Prometheans, but she wasn't 100% positive."

Thomas heard that and said, "I see."

Chel Visar said, "I would like you to call your people and tell them that you are alright and that we're not a threat. Also tell them that we saved some of their soldiers."

Thomas heard that and said, "I need my comms. They are in my armor."

Chel Visar heard that and said, "You can't be serious."

Thomas said, "I am. But, before I do that, are your ships tracking our frequencies?"

Chel Visar answered, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

A soldier answered, "That reminds me of a moving created in the year 2011."

Thomas said, "Battle: Los Angeles."

Chel Visar asked, "What is that?"

Thomas answered, "Battle: Los Angeles is a movie about aliens from another planet trying to colonise Earth. The Marines were sent to retrieve survivors at a police station. They made it to the police station, got the survivors and the wounded were put on a helicopter. Then they flew off and then the enemy ships appeared and tore the bird up. They took over the sky. So they took a bus and when they used their radios to contact base, one of the ships stopped and flew around the bus till the main character blows up a gas station along with the enemy ship because they were attracted to their communications."

Chel Visar said, "I see. Sounds like one hell of a movie."

Thomas said, "It was."

Chel Visar asked, "Will you help us?"

Thomas answered, "Sure thing."

The soldiers smiled and then Thomas turned around and the unknown being stared at him and then Chel Visar said, "Bell Shive, let him get to his armor."

Bell Shive asked, "What if he's lying to you?"

Chel Visar answered, "He's not lying."

Thomas said, "If you don't believe me, then follow me, being of unknown origin."

Chel Visar laughed and said, "Go with him, Bell."

Bell Shive said, "Yes ma'am. Let's go. And humans, protect her for me."

They said, "We will."

Thomas started walking and Bell Shive pointed the gun at the back of his head and Thomas said, "You don't have to keep aiming that thing at my head."

Bell Shive said, "This pistol is going to stay on you till you prove your worth."

Thomas sighed and appeared by his armor and then put it on and put his weapons in position and said, "UNSC Infinity, this is Fleet Admiral Kramer."

Lasky heard that and said, "Sir, where are you?"

Thomas answered, "I'm alive. It seems that they hate the Covenant as much as we do."

Lasky asked, "What are you trying to say?"

Thomas answered, "They saved 7 of your soldiers that were attacked by Covenant forces and are helping these things out."

Lasky said, "7 of them."

Thomas said, "Yes. We'll be helping them take out the Covenant forces on this planet."

Lasky said, "We really are lost here."

Thomas said, "These things have been attacked by the Covenant, night after night. Killing their people and the humans have been helping them. We have similar interests. And the reason for your men seeing the people they care about is because it's cursed. And there's a relic that we obtain, only if we help them out. We might be able to make better weapons to take the Covenant on. Maybe even make some robotics to help challenge them."

Lasky said, "Sir, you lost your mind."

Thomas said, "We're helping them out and that's an order."

Lasky said, "Yessir. Oh yeah, the samples you found were nothing like we've ever seen before."

Thomas said, "I know."

Bell Shive said, "We're robotics made of a mineral known as Davnacite. A metal that doesn't compare to anything you've seen before."

Thomas said, "You heard that, right?"

Lasky answered, "Yes. Wait, was that the being just now."

Thomas answered, "Yeah. Now will you put your gun down?"

Bell Shive answered, "Yessir. Sorry for not trusting you."

She put her pistol away and then Thomas said, "No problem."

Bell Shive saw that the sun was going down and then said, "We're about to be attacked. Get your weapons ready."

Thomas said, "Lasky, if any robotic beings appear in your location, don't shoot them. And if any Covenant forces come by, you already know what to do."

Lasky said, "Kill them all."

Thomas said, "Yes."

Lasky said, "Alright, sir. Anything else."

Thomas answered, "Nah. Enjoy yourselves."

Explosions occurred and the marines started to appear and saw the huge thing and said, "Oh my god."

Thomas ran out there and saw the gigantic being and asked, "What the hell is that?"

Bell Shive answered, "Dustite."

Chel Visar yelled, "Retreat. Fall back now."

Everyone heard that and then Thomas looked at it and then grabbed a grenade and ran toward it and they saw that and then Chel Visar looked at him and the Dustite looked at him and swung at him, but Thomas jumped on top of the hammer and then ran up and Lasky asked, "What's going on over there?"

Thomas answered, "The unknown beings base is under attack."

Bell Shive said, "We're known as Torpedoes. Not unknown beings."

Thomas said, "Torpedoes, I like that."

Thomas pulled the pin and then jumped toward its head and the Dustite roared and Thomas tossed the grenade into its mouth and then tossed another one in there and then landed in its mouth and then it was about to close up, but Thomas jumped out and then Thomas smiled and put his helmet on and then the grenades blew up and so did the Dustite and Thomas flew back and the marines caught him and then Thomas tapped his right chest plate and the helmet disappeared and Thomas looked at the beasts lower body and said, "Alright. I figured out how to kill those things."

Everyone ran toward Thomas and the marines said, "You did it, sir. You helped us out."

Thomas looked at them and saw their smiles and then Chel Visar lifted him up and yelled, "Our savior and the only person that defeated one of the Dustites."

Thomas said, "Only person."

Chel Visar said, "Yes. Everyone else that faced them died. We can't afford to lose anymore men, Thomas. We're the last on Fregus V. There are others, but we're the only ones being attacked by the Covenant."

Thomas said, "I see."

Bell Shive jumped up and hugged Thomas and Thomas saw that and Thomas smiled and hugged her back and she said, "Thank you."

Chel Visar said, "Alright, you might just be able to help us out. We can't stay here. Everyone, gather your things. Get to the UNSC Infinity's Crew now."

Everyone heard that and said, "Yes ma'am."

Thomas heard that and more Covenant started to appear.


	9. UNSC Infinity's Camp

The Torpedoes started taking their camp apart and Thomas saw that and said, "Marines, let's go. We're going to hold the Covenant till they are ready."

Chel Visar said, "Please do."

The marines said, "Yessir."

They started shooting at them and then Bell Shive said, "Good luck now."

Thomas said, "We got this."

Chel Visar and Bell Shive started running and then Thomas looked at them and said, "Fight to protect the Torpedoes."

The Covenant forces ran toward them and then they shot at the enemy with everything they've got and then Tech Sergeant Henry Chesley asked, "What if we run out of ammo?"

Thomas asked, "Why do you ask?"

He answered, "I only have a clip left."

Thomas said, "Ask for one of their weapons."

They looked at Thomas and then Thomas looked at the Covenant and then a bullet hit Henry and Thomas stared at him and then grinned and pushed him to the side and Henry screamed and Thomas said, "Deal with the pain, soldier. Be a man for once."

Thomas shot at them and then tossed a grenade at them and the Covenant saw that and started running around and screeched and then Chel Visar smiled and then the grenades went off killing most of them and Chel Visar said, "You are doing well, Thomas."

Thomas turned around and smiled and then he said, "Thank..."

A sniper bullet hit him and Thomas collapsed and Chel Visar saw that and then the other soldiers looked at him and then started shooting at the sniper that was on a platform in the woods and shot him out of there and said, "You gotta be kidding."

Thomas grinned and stood up and turned around and grabbed his guns and Henry said, "Sir."

Thomas aimed at the Covenant and shot them all with anger and Thomas shot the Jiralhanae that was behind Chel Visar and she turned around and saw that he was on the ground and screeched and said, "I'm gonna get back to work."

Thomas said, "Please do."

Dell Secre said, "Ma'am, we should stay out of the battlefield."

Thomas said, "Please do."

Chel Visar asked, "What about you?"

Thomas answered, "I'll hold them off. You guys get them to the UNSC Infinity Camp."

Henry sighed and stood up and then walked over to Thomas and said, "You seem to be extremely pissed."

Thomas said, "I've been shot in my back. Why wouldn't I be pissed off?"

Henry answered, "Because that isn't the Fleet Admiral that I once knew."

Thomas asked, "Is that so?"

Henry said, "Yep."

Thomas said, "Oh well, get going. I got this."

They said, "Yessir."

They started running and then Thomas said, "Colonel Lasky, your soldiers are on their way back to you now. Along with the beings that I told you about."

Lasky said, "The Torpedoes, huh. Alright. We're still in the same place. What about you?"

Thomas smiled and tossed a grenade at them and answered, "Right now, I'm playing a decoy to keep the Covenant at bay so they could get to you quickly. Plus, one of them is hurt after all."

Lasky heard that and said, "I see. See you guys soon."

Thomas said, "Yep. See you soon."

An explosion occurred and the dirt flew everywhere and Thomas turned around and then took off planting another one down and then the remaining Covenant forces appeared and Thomas disappeared with a smile on his face and another explosion occurred and Thomas heard that and said, "I win."

Thomas caught up with the rest of them and Henry asked, "How'd it go?"

Thomas answered, "Boom, boom, boom."

They laughed and then Chel Visar asked, "How could you be so happy about this?"

Thomas answered, "Me happy, huh? I just want to exterminate the enemy that wiped out the human race."

Chel Visar heard that and looked at him and said, "Eliminate the enemy, huh."

Lasky saw them and then an explosion occurred behind them and they turned around and saw the Dustite and then said, "Oh shit. We need to run faster." Thomas said, "Agreed."

They took off and then an explosion appeared just behind Thomas and Thomas flew forward again and grinned and then aircrafts appeared and started shooting at the Dustite and the Dustite saw that and swung at them and they screamed and Chel Visar grinned and Thomas disappeared and appeared where the ship was the aircraft was where Thomas usually was and Chel Visar saw that and said, "Huh. What the hell? How'd you get down here?"

Thomas blocked the punch and then Thomas took his last grenade and held on to his hand and then the Dustite brought his hand to his mouth and then Thomas smiled and then Henry yelled, "Sir."

Lasky looked at Thomas and Thomas tossed the grenade into his mouth and then let go of his hand and then jumped off of it and flew toward the aircraft and then the Dustite exploded again and then Thomas appeared behind the aircraft and then lifted it up and launched it back into the sky and said, "Go back on patrol."

Chel Visar said, "Yeah, what he said."

She said, "Yes ma'am."

They ran forward and then got to the UNSC Infinity's Camp and Lasky said, "Welcome to our camp."

Thomas took his helmet off and Cassandra smiled and said, "Hey brother, you seem to have survived."

Thomas said, "Of course I survived idiot. I'm your older twin brother after all."

Cassandra smiled and then Thomas looked around and asked, "How are you doing Fireteam Osiris?"

Vale answered, "We're almost there, sir."

Tanaka said, "Just a little more and then the ship will be ready for take off once more."

Lasky heard that and said, "You really are fixing the UNSC Infinity."

Thomas said, "Yes. Now that our Pelicans are gone, that's our only way off of this planet."

Chel Visar said, "I apologise for that. Like I told your CO here, we heard about the extinction of humanity. So we thought that the Covenant took over all UNSC ships. And we also thought that those Covenant vehicles were Covenant."

Thomas said, "Not all of the UNSC have fallen."

Melinda smiled and said, "We're the UNSC."

Thomas said, "And at our main base right now, we got more and civilians. Not enough to called an army, but we'll get it back soon."

John-117 smiled and said, "We're all humanity's last hope. We got the support of the Swords of Sanghelios. And humanity."

Maaya said, "Sir, this is General Morino."

Thomas said, "Morino, what is the matter?"

Maaya answered, "Enemy vessels are headed to Fregus V."

Thomas asked, "How many?"

Maaya answered, "An entire fleet."

Lasky heard that and asked, "Are they Covenant?"

Maaya said, "Oh, Colonel Lasky. You are alive."

Thomas said, "Answer his question."

Maaya said, "Yes. A huge Covenant fleet."

The Promethean Bombard appeared and said, "It seems like you could use some support from the Prometheans, sir."

Thomas smiled and the UNSC Infinity soldiers aimed their weapons at it and Thomas said, "Yeah, we could use your help. Take out that enemy fleet headed to Fregus V."

Melinda asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

The Promethean Bombard answered, "Thomas is our master. We do whatever he says."

Cassandra said, "A lot happened."

Thomas smiled and contacted Sanghelios and said, "Arbiter, this is Kramer."

Thel 'Vadum said, "You survived as expected."

Thomas said, "Of course I did. Your people make it back in one piece."

Thel 'Vadum answered, "Yep. 5 died, but the team will get new members next year."

Thomas said, "I see. Well, we found the UNSC Infinity and their people. After we're done with the Covenant threat on this planet, we'll be headed back to Sanghelios."

Thel 'Vadum said, "Understood. That girl is really starting to piss me off."

Thomas asked, "Which one?"

Thel 'Vadum answered, "Chelsea Calderon."

Thomas heard that and said, "Oh, her?"

Melinda asked, "What's that reaction for?"

Thomas answered, "This 15 year old girl fell in love with me after saving her. Her name was Chelsea Calderon."

Melinda yelled, "What? No one falls in love with my man except for me."

Lasky asked, "What happened to 'I hate you, Thomas'?"

Thomas laughed and said, "She's always like that Lasky. Let's make up a plan to eliminate the Covenant threat on the ground. Let the Prometheans handle the air."

Chel Visar said, "OK."

Lasky asked, "Could we trust them?"

Warden Eternal appeared and answered, "Yes. We are trustable this time. Fleet Admiral Thomas Kramer is our master. We will not attack unless we are asked to. As soon as you see the Covenant vessels. Fire."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

Thomas said, "Get back to work."

Warden Eternal said, "Don't worry, your UNSC base is still in the works. They are working. Just do your job while I do mine."

Warden Eternal disappeared and then Lasky said, "Shit. You really have changed after a year."

Thomas said, "That's because I met with Cortana."

John-117 smiled and then Lasky said, "She's dead, sir."

Thomas laughed and said, "Oh, I know that. She knows that. Did you forget that she is capable of appearing as a hologram?"

They heard that and said, "Oh, you're right."

Chel Visar took out a map.


	10. Two Covenant Bases

Chel Visar said, "This is a map of the entire planet."

Lasky heard that and said, "All of the red marks."

Chel Visar answered, "They were all camps of our people, the Torpedoes. They were all wiped out by the Covenant. So we have two locations of where they could be coming from. Actually, because of our intel from Ulain Greav, we got info of two Covenant Camps."

Thomas asked, "How do you plan on taking them out?"

Bell Shive said, "Well, we were waiting for someone strong to appear. We're not strong enough to take the Covenant on as you witnessed earlier."

Thomas said, "Yes. We'll need to split up into two groups. It doesn't matter if the groups are small or big. We just need to take out their bases and Fregus V is yours once again."

Chel Visar said, "Agreed."

Warden Eternal yelled, "Take out the Covenant."

The Prometheans started shooting at the Banshees that were in the sky and the Ghosts that were headed to them on the ground and Warden Eternal said, "Damn, there's an army of them headed this way. But we can handle them. So hurry your asses up."

Chel Visar said, "We need to hurry this up."

Thomas said, "Yep."

Lasky said, "Make that 3 teams. There's still a team missing inside of that cave."

Thomas sighed and said, "Alright, 3 teams. Let's start making the 3 teams."

Chel Visar said, "I'll lead one of the team's."

Thomas said, "I'll lead another. And Lasky will lead the third."

Chel Visar said, "I'll take my people and head into the cursed cave. That is because it isn't made for any living organic being."

Lasky said, "Meaning that leaves us with the two Covenant Bases sir."

Thomas said, "Yep. I'm going to take the people that I came with along with Fireteam Rivers, Fireteam Zebra, Fireteam Lucifer, and Fireteam Octopus. You have the rest."

Lasky said, "Understood."

Chel Visar said, "Well, let this shit begin."

Lasky said, "Let's fight for our lives."

John-117 asked, "And if we fail?"

Thomas answered, "We fail, we die. We fail, we fail them. We fail, humanity is screwed and then the Covenant forces will head to some other species to eliminate."

Frederic-104 said, "So true."

Jake Kelly, from Fireteam Leviathan asked, "Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

Thomas answered, "Hell no. We might die."

Melinda said, "Let's do this."

Cassandra hugged Thomas and said, "Let's fight together again."

Thomas said, "Likewise. Let's move out. Prometheans, keep them occupied. We're taking a different route."

They said, "Yessir."

They took off and Chel Visar's group entered the cave and chased after the group of soldiers that entered the cursed cave. While that was happening, the leader of the first camp, Field Marshal Gruta 'Garomai said, "Sir, it seems that the humans are teaming up with the Torpedoes again."

The boss of the Covenant said, "Hm, some humans have survived our onslaught. Just like the survivor on G302.B92. He killed one of our Commanders already. And took out the Grave of Sentiment."

Gruta 'Garomai screeched and said, "Just one human did that. Shit. But we believe that they'll be sending two groups at both bases. We might need a Dustite."

The boss heard that and said, "A Dustite, huh. They might be able to kill those humans. Just make sure that you don't fail me like they did, alright. They can't even capture one goddamn human. I want the one controlling the Prometheans alive."

The commanding officer of the 2nd base, Zealot Field Master Kyva 'Zarum said, "Hm, what would he look like?"

The boss answered, "He might be wearing a set of Ecumene Armor. This human must be captured so we could use his powers for our own forces."

Kyva 'Zarum said, "So we can control the strongest beings in the universe."

The boss said, "Exactly."

Gruta 'Garomai said, "Well now, it seems that we can't afford to fail."

The boss said, "I'll be sending a Dustite to both bases. Make sure that they don't die. We already lost 3 of them."

Gruta 'Garomai said, "We'll complete our mission in capturing the controller of Prometheans."

The boss said, "Good. I'm counting on both of you, Kyva 'Zarum and Gruta 'Garomai. Do not fail me."

They said, "Yessir."

The boss said, "One more thing, if you do survive and bring him back to base, I might just allow you to have an audience with me."

They said, "Yessir. We understand perfectly. We already sent out a huge assault on them. But no word from them yet."

Sangheili Ultra Edo 'Tacum said, "Sir, the Prometheans are overpowering us. But we also saw the groups of humans headed toward both bases."

Kyva 'Zarum said, "Alrighty then, let's get ready for battle then."

Gruta 'Garomai said, "Yep. Kill everyone except for the controller of the Prometheans."

The boss smiled and said, "Exactly boys. Get to work immediately. The boss, out."

Gruta 'Garomai said, "Sure thing sir."

Kyva 'Zarum said, "We got this."

While they were preparing for battle, Thomas' Group and Lasky's Group were heading toward the two bases and Thomas said, "This is where we split up. We're away from the Covenant army. So we should be good all of the way to the enemy base."

Lasky said, "If that's the case, then let's get this shit over with."

Thomas said, "Likewise. My team, follow me."

Lasky said, "The rest of you, follow me. We got a lot of work to do."

The two groups split up and then started charging toward the two Covenant Bases.


	11. Chel Visar's Group Locates the Team

The Torpedoes went down to the cave that was cursed by Makhee Grov. Chel Visar looked around and said, "If you see anything that isn't human, shoot it."

Bell Shive asked, "What if they want to be our allies?"

Chel Visar answered, "Unknown. We just need to get the humans out of the cave so we can get the hell out of this cursed cave."

Loto Taupo asked, "What if the Humans are dead already?"

Chel Visar answered, "We report that they have died and bring their bodies back with us."

Sali Taupo said, "You are always like that. But hell, the Humans are up against extinction. And that is a completely different story."

Bell Shive said, "So, if you were the Humans, how far would you go?"

A body appeared and then Chel Visar checked it and then looked at them and then stood up and said, "He's dead. Keep moving."

Loto Taupo said, "Damn, they got pretty far."

Lasky said, "Yes they did. They mentioned a tunnel that took them to a place where plants are everywhere. Like a garden."

Chel Visar sighed and said, "They made it all the way to Livliette Garden. They are in a lot of danger if they made it that far."

Lasky asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Chel Visar answered, "Anyone that enters the garden turns on their race and will start attacking whomever they see. Meaning that you people are no longer with us. Unless they aren't affected, which would anger the plants and then an all-out war will break out between your people and the plants. And it always ends the same way, the plants always win."

Lasky asked, "Is there a way to save them?"

Chel Visar answered, "Nope. The penalty of entering that hell hole, is death."

Screams started to occur and then Chel Visar said, "Let's move faster. Now, how long have they been inside of this cave?"

Lasky answered, "2 days."

Chel Visar heard that and then Lasky said, "Led by Corporal Quincy Butler. You can't miss him. He's a bigass man. Meaning muscular."

Chel Visar said, "I see."

Lasky said, "He always loves to scream when it comes to battle."

Chel Visar sighed and then soldiers started to appear and then Chel Visar said, "Please tell me that you guys didn't bring back any samples."

Corporal Quincy Butler asked, "Why? And who are you?"

Chel Visar answered, "We're allies of the UNSC. And those samples are contagious. It holds a deadly venom in them and if smelt, you will die within 2 days."

Bell Shive looked at them and then Quincy said, "Well, we didn't take any. And if we did and didn't see anyone take anything, that's not my fault."

Chel Visar said, "Analyze them for the samples. I know that one of you has some."

Quincy heard that and Bell Shive said, "Get to work. We can't afford to lose any of you."

As soon as she said that, the Plants started to arrive and then Chel Visar said, "Here we go ladies. Kill the Plants."

They aimed at the plants and the soldiers went to the ground and then gunfire started occurring from both sides and then Specialist Sally Fritz asked, "How'd you know that we were down here?"

Chel Visar answered, "Lasky told us."

Quincy said, "Now we put our trust into a species that we don't know. Great."

Lasky said, "They could be quite an ass at times. But you'll get used to them."

Chel Visar said, "They don't like us."

Thomas said, "You better start liking them, soldiers."

Quincy heard that and said, "No one cares for what you have to say traitor."

Chel Visar heard that and Thomas said, "Do as they say. And you will live."

Lasky said, "Listen to them, Butler. Plus, Kramer is on our side, remember."

Quincy said, "I literally don't care for a man that kills his own people."

Lasky said, "Then you better start caring because he just saved our asses from extinction."

Quincy said, "Let's go extinct then."

Chel Visar said, "As you wish."

The Torpedoes turned around and Quincy saw that and Sally sighed and said, "You really are an idiot."

Quincy heard that and then the Plants continued to aim at them and Chel Visar sighed and turned around and said, "Kill them."

Quincy heard that and then the Torpedoes started shooting at the Plants again and then Bell Shive charged forward and tackled 6 of them to the ground and shot them all. Quincy looked at them and then Chel Visar said, "You are lucky that Kramer is on this planet. If he wasn't, I would have just let you all die down here by these Plants."

Quincy heard that and then Bell Shive said, "There aren't that many of the Plants left."

Chel Visar asked, "How many do you estimate?"

Bell Shive looked and answered, "25 more."

Litia Vavau said, "We're in some deep shit."

Chel Visar said, "We're always in some deep shit, Vavau."

Bell Shive jumped back and said, "Here they come."

The soldiers stood up and aimed their weapons at the entrance and Chel Visar saw that and asked, "Are you ready?"

Quincy answered, "Yeah. Let's do this."

The Plants started to appear and they started shooting on both sides. Litia Vavau said, "You know, I am loving this."

Chel Visar asked, "What the hell are you loving?"

Quincy heard that and Litia Vavau answered, "Fighting alongside humanity."

Chel Visar said, "Don't forget that it won't last much longer. They'll be leaving as soon as they take out the two Covenant Bases."

Litia Vavau sighed and said, "You always have to break my heart."

Bell Shive said, "No one cares. Just focus on killing the Plants. If they escape to the surface, we're screwed."

Quincy said, "Then we don't let them get to the surface."

Litia Vavau said, "See. They are good people."

Quincy said, "Doesn't mean that I like you."

Chel Visar said, "We will make sure that you survive this. Then when you get word from the others, you will obey them. Including, Thomas Kramer."

Quincy said, "Not happening."

Chel Visar sighed and then Sally said, "Don't worry about him, ladies. He's an asshole that no one knows how to deal with."

Quincy heard that and said, "Man, shut up."

Sally said, "I'm a girl. And that won't stop me from putting a bullet through your head. But I'm still a soldier. So I won't kill you."

Thomas said, "No one would blame you for killing him."

A bullet flew into the last Plant and then Chel Visar asked, "How many died trying to get to the garden?"

Sally answered, "24 of us. The 6 of us barely made it out alive."

Chel Visar said, "Well, 6 out of 30 is not that bad."

Quincy asked, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Thomas answered, "She means that no one has ever survived inside of the garden before. And that you are lucky to be alive."

Quincy looked at them and then Chel Visar said, "Yeah, what he said. Now let's get out of here."

They said, "Yes ma'am."

Chel Visar said, "We'll meet you at the UNSC Infinity."

Thomas said, "Understood."

Lasky said, "Meet you there."


End file.
